


Filth and Drugs

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: Just a bit about Mac and Charlie.





	Filth and Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class I'm doing my best

Filth

Charlie Kelly never had good hygiene, even as a teen. His hair was always greasy, beard an unruly mess, clothes stained and torn and mismatched. He smelled like cat food and old lady perfume and he wore the same dumb jacket every single day. He sniffed glue before going to bed each night. He took food out of cafeteria trash bins. 

Somehow, despite all this, Charlie was the only thing that felt like home for Ronald McDonald. Ronnie the rat. 

Charlie didn't know his dad, Mac's dad was always in prison. Charlie's mom was always acting weird, Mac's mom communicated in grunts and puffs of smoke. They'd known each other since before they'd even started grade school. They experienced their first scraped knees together. They spent Christmases throwing rocks at trains. Mac taught Charlie how to slick back his hair and Charlie had done it all throughout the second grade, random tufts always sticking out at odd angles until he decided to stop trying. 

Mac remembered when he first met Charlie's mom. The two of them mostly played on the streets, so it was a long while before either knew where the other's house was. When Miss. Kelly came out to get her son one hot August night, she'd invited Mac in with him. She'd made pasta and mashed potatoes. Mac's mom never cooked. Charlie's asked him about his day. The first time Mac had Charlie over, Mrs. Mac blew smoke in his face. 

For some reason, they always stuck together. Maybe it was the lack of a father figure or not caring for hygiene. Maybe it was just because they had no one else. They fought sometimes, of course, but it never really meant anything. They grew up together. When they went to middle school, they'd started experimenting with drugs together in Charlie's basement. They shared clothes. If one of them found a dirty magazine, they'd bring it to show the other. 

The two of them had been outcasts all through school, most others not even knowing their names, but it was okay. They stuck together. They were together for their first times getting high and drunk. Charlie was there when Mac broke down crying because he wished his dad wasn't in prison, wished his dad expressed love, wished that his parents didn't neglect him emotionally. Mac was there when Charlie had panic attacks and froze up over flashbacks to his childhood that Mac only knew bits and pieces about. Charlie helped Mac practice wrestling and Mac told Charlie he was his best friend, he bought them walkie talkies with the money he'd pick pocketed. 

In high school, even when Mac thought he was popular with Dennis Reynolds floating around him buying weed, Charlie was still by his side. Dirt grub and Ronnie the rat, always hanging out and sniffing glue under the bleachers. They'd experimented before, with kissing, touching, all sorts of things, and they'd laughed about it later. They shared beds when they had sleepovers, even when they grew too tall or long, even with tangled limbs in the heat of summer. 

Mac smelled like cigarettes and hair gel and weed. He still looked like a twelve year old when he was seventeen. He started working out when people made fun of him. He and Charlie had to stop sharing clothes. He became the big spoon every time they cuddled, not minding that Charlie always pressed closer against him when he slept. Mac was like Charlie's safety blanket. Charlie was like Mac's family. 

When the Reynolds twins- their occasional friends- had gone to college after graduation, Charlie and Mac were completely alone with each other again. Charlie's mom treated Mac like her own son. Mac would never admit it, but he was thankful for Miss. Kelly giving him emotional support in a way that his mother never had. They spent their evenings getting high off cheap glue while the twins got laid and failed out of college. When Dennis came back and they'd decided to buy a bar, Charlie and Mac had to discuss it privately. They had disagreements, but neither would do it without the other. 

Mac loved Dennis, Charlie loved the waitress, but neither Dennis nor the waitress had been there for them as kids. No one had been there like they had for each other. No one else felt quite as much like home. When they really needed each other, they knew where to go. Mac didn't bring Dennis or Dee with him to visit his dad, he brought Charlie. If Mac wanted to die, Charlie would die with him. They knew everything about each other. Even if they acted different around the rest of the gang. 

If he had to choose one person to live through the end off the world with, Mac would choose instead to die with Charlie. And Charlie would choose to die with Mac.


End file.
